Dia
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Lalu dia menatapku, masih sama dengan percikan kembang api warna warni seperti yang kami pernah lihat bersama di festival musim panas sekolah. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. NCT. depresi!AU. dedicated for #mentalhealthawareness.


**Dia**

 **MarkHyuck**

 **Hurt/Comfort, depresi!AU, drabble**

 _(ff ini muncul karena trigger yang asdfghjkl)_

 ** _DLDR_** _as always_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

Orang-orang memanggilku _full sun_ , namun ingin sekali ku berkata , _bullshit_ jenis apa itu, tepat di depan muka mereka. Karena nyatanya aku selalu bersembunyi di kegelapan. Mengasihani diri sendiri di kamar tanpa penerangan dan mencoba menahan agar tak menghancurkan kepalaku karena tembok kamar berbagi dengan tembok kamar adikku.

Orang-orang melihatku sebagai sosok yang cerah. Sosok yang selalu bahagia dan tak pernah terkikis oleh kehadiran kesedihan barang setitik debu. Nyatanya aku hanya bocah 17 tahun yang depresi dan selalu menyumpal telingaku dengan lagu-lagu _mellow_. Menangis di temaram tanpa sebab saat tiba-tiba kepalaku memutar berbagai memori yang ku sesali meski sudah lampau berlalu.

Orang-orang menganggapku sebagai orang yang paling dicintai. Nyatanya saat aku memasuki kamarku di malam hari dan pura-pura tertidur, kepalaku akan berdenging, mendengarkan betapa muaknya ayah terhadapku dan mulai bersitegang dengan ibu yang selalu membelaku. Membela anaknya yang depresi dan _gay_. Anak yang mungkin takkan diterima masyarakat jika topeng aslinya benar-benar terbuka.

Orang-orang mungkin melewatkan hal ini. Bagaimana _full sun_ itu sebenarnya ada _dia_. Sosok yang paling cerah dan dicintai semua orang adalah _dia._ Bagaimana cara _nya_ tersenyum. Bagaimana cara _nya_ bercanda dengan yang lain. Bagaiamana cara _nya_ tertawa dan membuat gerutan pada hidung _nya_. Bagaimana gigi-gigi kecil _nya_ mengintip saat _dia_ tertawa lebar. Bagaimana pekerja keras _dia_. Bagaimana segudang prestasi mengekori _nya_. Bagaimana _dia_ membuat setiap orang nyaman dengannya.

 _Termasuk aku yang_ jatuh _juga untuk keberapakalinya hanya karena mata bulat itu menatap dengan_ percikan kembang api _tepat ke kedua bola mataku._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat ulang tahunku ke 18, aku mulai muak. Mencoba berbicara dengan ibuku bahwa mungkin aku akan menuruti permintaan ayah. Mendekam di _asylum_ dan kembali saat aku berhenti memiliki niatan untuk menghancurkan kepalaku. Ada bagian dari diriku yang juga ikut menangis kala ibuku meneteskan air matanya, _sedih_ , melihat anak sulungnya akan meninggalkan rumah karena tekanan masyarakat yang tak langsung menghimpit keluarganya. Namun aku tersenyum, berkata bahwa setidaknya adik-adikku masih ada untuk membanggakan ibuku. Memberikan yang terbaik baginya. Dan mungkin saat aku pulang, aku akan membayar semuanya. Beralasan pindah ke kediaman nenekku di Jeju agar tak ada yang curiga dan memojokkan.

 _Dan meski ayahku tak memberikan respon berarti, tapi aku melihat kelegaan. Dan meski ayahku tak memberikan pelukan perpisahan tapi aku tahu dia menyayangiku walaupun monster di kepalaku menyangkalnya dan menganggapnya sama jahat dengan orang-orang di luar sana._

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Asylum_ tak terasa buruk. Aku mengenal banyak anak-anak di sini. Beberapa diusiaku ada Jaemin dengan empat kepribadiannya, Jeno dengan _schizophrenia_ miliknya, dan Renjun dengan PTSD-nya. Semuanya bertingkah selayaknya remaja normal pada umumnya seperti teman-teman yang ku temui di sekolah, _terkadang_. Namun _terkadang_ juga ada waktu di saat Jeno akan melukai dirinya dan tersenyum melihat darah mengalir dari tangannya, Renjun yang berteriak dan bersembunyi di kolong ranjangnya, atau sosok _paman_ mengerikan dengan tubuh Jaemin yang mencari putung rokoknya.

 _Trigger_ -ku sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu mengerikan. Aku hanya akan mengunci diriku di kamar, _sama seperti yang sudah-sudah_ , dan menangisi semua hal yang ku sesali. Meringkuk seolah semua energi dan cahaya di tubuhku diserap oleh gelapnya ruangan bagaikan setitik cahaya yang masuk dari lubang kecil di sebuah _black box_. Bagai hidup segan, mati sungkan dalam beberapa hari setelahnya. Dan terkadang dengan bodohnya, otak tololku menyuruhku untuk berlari ke sekolah, dan mengintip ke salah satu kelas, berharap _dia_ akan menyapaku ringan dan meruntuhkan segala kesuraman dan menggantikan seluruhnya menjadi gemerlap musim semi meski sekejap.

 _Sayangnya aku berpikir mengenai hal tersebut sama kerasnya saat berpikir untuk melompat dari gedung pencakar langit kantor ayahku._

Semuanya berulang seperti siklus. Sampai suatu hari saat _kebetulan_ semuanya normal bersamaan, kami bermain gitar dan bernyanyi layaknya pengangguran di taman, dokter Kim menghampiri kami dengan seorang bocah laki-laki di belakangnya. Yang tersenyum canggung sebelumnya lalu membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihatku.

Dokter Kim sempat mengatakan padanya untuk berkenalan dengan kami sendiri dan kemudian menjauh namun tetap mengamati. Bocah itu lalu tersenyum. Masih sama. Dengan gigi-gigi kecil _nya_ yang mengintip di celah bibir dan sudut bibir yang tertarik membuat pipi tirus itu benar-benar terekspos. Terlintas di pikiranku kata _cantik_ seperti yang dulu aku pikirkan tentang _nya_. Dan saat dia mulai berbicara, suara _nya_ masih sama.

"Namaku Mark Lee, 19 tahun. Tak ada alasan lain selain dianggap gila oleh masyarakat agar aku di sini, bukan?"

Lalu dia menatapku, _masih sama dengan percikan kembang api warna warni seperti yang kami pernah lihat bersama di festival musim panas sekolah._

"dan senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Donghyuck- _ah._ "

– _Aku lalu menangis dalam tawa mirisku._

 **END**


End file.
